Les portes de Konoha
by Koyomi-San
Summary: L'arrivée à Konoha d'une personne inattendue va réveiller de douloureux souvenirs chez certains habitants du village.
1. Chapitre1

**Les Portes de Konoha**

**Chapitre 1**

_Auteur : Koyomi… Fuyez pas tous comme ça !!!! é.è_

_Source : Naruto_

_Genre : YOHKO POWAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! Descendants en furie et amour caché… Amour héréditaire, aussi._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto… J'vais me marier avec lui sous le régime de la communauté des biens . _

* * *

Il était enfin arrivé.

Natsu leva les yeux.

Les portes de Konoha. D'immenses portes en bois, si grandes qu'elles donnaient à Natsu l'impression d'être petit et insignifiant.

Konoha, la patrie de son père… Un monde caché, mystérieux et fascinant.

Il soupira, ramena sa cape sur ses yeux en serrant le cordon pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe en cas de choc, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Les gardes le dévisagèrent, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ce n'était guère étonnant. Après tout, les voyageurs encapuchonnés de son âge ne courraient pas les forêts de Konoha.

Mais il portait le bandeau frontal de Konoha autour de son cou, ce qui lui fournissait un laissez-passer de valeur, et aucun des ninjas ne l'arrêta.

Inconsciemment, il porta la main au bandeau du village de la feuille, en redessinant le motif mille fois parcouru du bout des doigts. Il sentit, juste en dessous du tissu, l'amulette que son père lui avait donné.

Natsu s'ébroua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'Hokage.

Son père lui avait parlé d'une femme au caractère complexe, qu'il avait qualifié de jeune ancêtre. Natsu se demandait ce que cette nomination signifiait. Une jeune ancêtre, ça n'existait pas. Comment pouvait-on être jeune et vieux, ancien, en même temps ?

Natsu observa le village, remarquant de jeunes enfants qui jouaient avec des chiens, quelques genins discutant vivement avec un homme au visage rond et aux cheveux en pétard qui semblait être leur professeur (d'après ce que Natsu entendit, les élèves reprochaient à leur sensei de passer son temps à manger), une femme aux longs cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval haute choisir une fleur (il reconnut une superbe cosmos) accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux noirs attachés qui grommelait une suite de mots indistincts, deux chuunins qui discutaient du prochain examen de sélection des Anbus…

L'animation du village ninja fascinait Natsu, qui n'avait jamais rien connu que le hameau où il avait vécu avec sa mère, qui regroupait trois maisons et sept habitants. Et la maison de son père, perdue au milieu de la forêt, dans le silence, loin de toute forme de vie humaine, n'était pas un lieu que l'on pouvait qualifier de fréquenté. La seule fois où Natsu avait aperçu un ninja, c'était lorsque son père avait abattu un assassin pour le protéger, lorsque Natsu avait quatre ans. L'assassin, un ninja qui avait déserté son village, avait tenté de tuer Natsu parce que celui-ci l'avait vu. Son père l'avait tué d'un kunai, et c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé de former son fils aux techniques ninja.

Mais si cette animation enchantait Natsu, elle l'effrayait aussi. De par l'héritage de son père, il était agoraphobe, et ne supportait que très peu la présence des foules, ces masses indistinctes et hurlantes.

Bon… Les appartements du Hokage… Par où cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de questionner une personne, ce serait trop dangereux.

Tout à ses pensées, Natsu ne se rendit pas compte que les deux femmes qui arrivaient en face de lui ne s'occupaient pas non plus de voir où elles mettaient les pieds. Elles s'invectivaient avec force, vraisemblablement accoutumées à avoir la voie libre, puisque aucune des deux ne se préoccupait des personnes qu'elles auraient pu bousculer. Dans tous les cas, tous s'écartaient, que ce soit par respect ou par habitude.

Mais Natsu n'étant pas d'ici, il ne connaissait pas les deux jeunes femmes, et ne s'aperçut pas qu'elles lui arrivaient droit dessus. Il ne les sentit qu'au dernier moment, lorsque, relevant la tête, il leur rentra violemment dedans. Natsu tomba brutalement en arrière, tandis que les deux kunoichi se rééquilibraient facilement.

« Aïe ! » Fit il en se massant l'épaule, là où il avait heurté la plus grande des femmes.

Il dévisagea rapidement ses deux « assaillantes ».

En fait, la première n'était qu'une adolescente, peut être un peu plus vieille que lui, d'un an ou deux. Elle n'était pas très grande, et Natsu la dépassait même de quelques centimètres, d'après ce qu'il put voir en se relevant.

L'adolescente était jolie, avec un visage fin et un corps très mince. Elle avait des cheveux courts, noirs, avec de longues mèches qui passaient par-dessus son bandeau frontal de genin. Mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux, blancs, sans pupilles.

Son père lui avait expliqué les caractéristiques des familles de pouvoirs héréditaires. La jeune fille était certainement issue de l'une d'elles, tout comme l'adulte, qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

L'adulte devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, et n'était ni vraiment grande, ni vraiment petite. Elle ressemblait énormément à la jeune fille, avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, retenus en un chignon d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches. Elle avait un air un peu dur. Natsu ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire que belle. La femme était vraiment belle.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Légèrement gamine, aussi.

« C'est pas moi, c'est toi ! » S'indigna la plus jeune.

Ça devait être de famille.

« Moi ? N'importe quoi ! »

Natsu se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, en train d'écouter deux filles puériles se disputer sur un sujet dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, avant de se rappeler brusquement que lesdites gamines en face de lui étaient des ninjas de _Konoha_ et que par conséquent, elles savaient où se trouvaient les appartements de l'Hokage.

« Excusez-moi ? »

L'adulte releva la tête, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier digne des plus grands terroristes1. Lequel regard ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Natsu, qui s'était habitué à bien pire venant de son père.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour forcé de demander son chemin à une parfaite inconnue, dans un pays inconnu, au milieu d'un village tout aussi inconnu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il força résolument ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer la question :

« Où puis-je trouver le bureau de l'Hokage, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Tu es ? »Demanda-t-elle avec un regard méfiant.

Natsu se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, avant de se rappeler du bandeau qui pendait à son cou.

Comment expliquer à une ninja qui avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde qu'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas portant le bandeau de Konoha et lui demandant le bureau du Hokage n'était pas forcément dangereux pour la vie dudit Hokage…

« Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas attendre d'être devant l'Hokage ? »

« Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le faire ici ? Décline ton identité. » Répéta la femme d'une voix ferme.

« C'est que j'ai quelques… réticences à la révéler en public. » Grimaça Natsu, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

La jeune femme sembla brusquement frappée par une révélation. Elle se pencha vers l'adolescente qui avait assisté en silence à l'étrange spectacle et lui chuchota quelques mots, sur lesquels la brune fit volte-face et s'élança vers la sortie du village.

La kunoichi lui fit signe de la suivre, et, sans même vérifier que son « invité » la suivait, partit vers le haut du village.

Natsu se dépêcha de la rattraper.

La kunoichi marchait rapidement et sans faire le moindre bruit, ce que Natsu supposa être un réflexe de ninja. Ils traversèrent le village sans perdre de temps, et Natsu ne put s'empêcher de noter tous les bâtiments qui l'entouraient.

Il réprima un frissonnement d'excitation en apercevant des genins se battre dans une aire d'entraînement. Konoha était grand, et chaleureux.

La femme aux yeux blancs stoppa si brusquement que Natsu faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Ils étaient arrivés devant un grand bâtiment administratif et un immense belvédère, lequel était surplombé de cinq têtes gravées à même la paroi de la falaise qui entourait Konoha.

Natsu se baffa mentalement en se morigénant de ne pas avoir compris que lesdites statues marquaient bien entendu le cœur de Konoha.

La kunoichi se retourna, évaluant son compagnon du regard, puis sembla décider que c'était sans danger, car elle pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Les gardiens de l'entrée la reconnurent sans peine, et ne firent aucun problème pour la laisser passer. En revanche, ils n'autorisèrent Natsu à rentrer que lorsque la femme leur eut expressément signifié qu'il l'accompagnait.

Les deux ninjas –un chuunin et un anbu, d'après ce qu'avait compris Natsu- s'écartèrent et il rentra précipitamment, tout en jetant un regard furieux aux deux ninjas.

« Viens. »

Natsu fit volte-face et rejoignit la femme, tout en tirant sa capuche un peu plus loin sur son visage, et hocha rapidement la tête. La ninja lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais poursuivit son chemin.

« Nous y sommes. » Dit-elle en désignant l'énorme porte.

Natsu détailla les sculptures en relief avec ironie. Elles représentaient – il eut un coup au cœur – Kyubi no Yohko attaquant Konoha, et les ninjas défendant le village étaient magnifiquement reconstitués.

La kunoichi ouvrit la porte d'une forte poussée et pénétra dans une salle de dimension moyenne, mais extraordinairement bien éclairée.

Au centre se trouvait un énorme bureau, derrière lequel une femme aux longs cheveux très blonds, presque blancs d'ailleurs. Elle était enveloppée dans un long kimono qui ne cachait rien de ses formes et elle fixait les deux nouveaux avec agacement.

« J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas. » S'exclama-t-elle en reposant un énorme dossier.

Natsu remarqua que le bureau était encombré de toutes sortes de papiers. La femme était vraisemblablement en plein travail lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués.

« Je l'ignorais, Hokage-sama. » Répondit paisiblement la kunoichi qui l'accompagnait.

« Et tu crois que c'est une bonne excuse ? » Siffla la femme en reniflant. « Bon, qu'est ce qui me vaut le dérangement ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rejetant en arrière.

« Vous êtes Tsunade ? » Demanda Natsu.

« Quelle perspicacité. » Ironisa l'Hokage.

Natsu rejeta sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant son visage. Il entendit un hoquet venant de la dénommée Hanabi quand celle-ci découvrit les oreilles rousses qui pointaient entre les longues mèches blondes.

« Je suis Uzumaki Natsu, Sanbi no Yohko. » Fit-il en relevant le menton avec défi.

« Naruto… » Murmura la kunoichi à côté de lui.

Tsunade rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire entrecoupé. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

« Eh bien, bienvenue à Konoha, petit prince. » Fit-elle en attrapant l'amulette qui se balançait sur le torse de Natsu.

Elle passa le doigt dessus avec un sourire rêveur.

« Ainsi, Naruto a eu un fils… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et se redressa.

« Hanabi, va me chercher Hinata. Vite ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

La kunoichi hocha la tête et disparut rapidement.

« Que fais-tu là, petit prince ? »

« Je cherche mon père. » Répondit-il. « Il a disparu. »

Tsunade sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air bouleversé. « Naruto ne peut pas avoir disparu ! »

Natsu la regarda avec attention, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Tsunade se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Vous étiez qui pour mon père ? » Fit-il avec curiosité.

« J'étais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais pour lui, mais il était la personne la plus importante pour moi. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste. « C'est ce que veut dire ce médaillon. _Tu es le plus important_. Il a appartenu à mon frère, puis à mon fiancé. Ils sont tous les deux morts. »

Natsu fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de l'Hokage.

« Naruto me les rappelait. Il était le plus important. Et il est parti. »

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu venu à Konoha ? »

Elle changeait de sujet, Natsu s'en rendait compte, mais il ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

« J'ai trouvé ce bandeau dans ses affaires. » Répondit-il en caressant le métal froid. « C'était ma seule piste, donc je suis venu ici. Mon père ne parlait pas souvent de son passé. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il a trop souffert ici. »

Il releva la tête vers l'Hokage, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas.

« Les gens de Konoha n'aimaient pas Otoosan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Elle allait continuer quand trois personnes apparurent au milieu de la salle. Hanabi était accompagnée de deux autres personnes.

Toutes deux possédaient les mêmes étranges yeux blancs et leurs cheveux avaient une teinte noire semblable à celle de la kunoichi.

La première personne était une femme qui ressemblait extraordinairement à l'anbu. Elle était un petit peu plus vieille, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et son visage plus doux, mais là s'arrêtaient leurs dissemblances.

Le second était un homme aux cheveux très longs qui possédait le même air sévère que Hanabi. Il se tenait très droit, ce qui accentuait sa grande taille, et Natsu songea à la jeune fille qui accompagnait Hanabi plus tôt.

La femme poussa un cri étouffée en voyant Natsu, et manqua tomber à genoux.

« Naruto… »

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

« Hinata, Neji, je vous présente Natsu Uzumaki. C'est le fils de Naruto. »

L'homme le fixait, ce qui gêna Natsu.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il montra les dents, dans un réflexe défensif.

L'homme – Neji ? – s'avança vers lui.

« Il a des oreilles. » Nota-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Tsunade hocha la tête.

« Je pense que le sceau s'est peu à peu effacé. Kyûbi no Yohko s'est fondu en Naruto, selon moi. Et ce garçon en porte l'héritage. »

« Quel est ton rang, Natsu-kun ? » Demanda la femme – Hinata.

« Je suis Sanbi no Yohko. » Répondit-il, avec la vague impression de se répéter.

« Petit renard, il va falloir que tu sois placé dans une équipe de genins. Je suppose que tu as le niveau nécessaire à être intégré dans une équipe ? » Dit Neji.

Natsu hocha la tête.

« Hanabi, il me semble que ton équipe ne comporte que deux membres. »

La kunoichi hocha la tête.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas le placer dans la même équipe que le… » S'exclama Hinata.

« Tais-toi. » La coupa Tsunade avec sévérité.

Hinata baissa la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Expliqua l'Hokage plus doucement. « Comprends-tu cela ? »

La femme tourna les yeux, mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Bien. Petit prince, tu feras désormais parti de l'équipe n°7. Tes coéquipiers se nomment Uchiwa Aki et Hyûga Kinto. »

**° °°°°°°°°°°°° °**

**_Fin du chapitreeeeeeeeeee-euh !_**

_Chuis contente de l'avoir fini, parce que ça fait trèèèèèèèès longtemps que je suis dessus… Quasiment un an que j'ai formé ce projet, en fait . _

* * *

1 Meuh naaaaaaaaaaaaaan, je pense à personne en particulier… 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les Portes de Konoha**

**Chapitre 1**

_Auteur : Koyomi… Fuyez pas tous comme ça ! é.è_

_Source : Naruto_

_Genre : YOHKO POWAAAAAAA ! Descendants en furie et amour caché… Amour héréditaire, aussi._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto… J'vais me marier avec lui sous le régime de la communauté des biens . _

* * *

Les équipiers de Natsu furent aussi surpris que lui lorsqu'ils se virent pour la première fois.

La fille de l'équipe n°7 se révéla être l'adolescente qui accompagnait Hanabi lorsque Natsu était arrivé à Konoha. Elle s'appelait Kinto Hyûga, avait deux ans de plus que Natsu et 5 bons centimètres de moins. Sinon, c'était une jolie fille qui souriait tout le temps, touchait à tout et cassait ce qu'elle touchait.

La second genin déplut immédiatement à Natsu, par la façon qu'il avait de le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin. Son nom, Aki Uchiha, titilla un instant l'esprit de Natsu, mais il n'arriva pas à savoir pourquoi et abandonna.

Aki faisait une demi tête de plus que lui, ce qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur le compte des deux années de différence que le garçon avait avec lui. Uchiha avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, qui lui retombaient en mèches plus ou moins longues autour de sa tête, ainsi que devant ses yeux. Il passait de temps à autre sa main sur son visage pour en écarter les plus gênantes. Ses yeux étaient verts, ou tout du moins l'un deux, car le second disparaissait sous un bandeau noir.

Natsu aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui valait la peine de mettre un bandeau, mais la question n'aurait pas reçu de réponse, il le savait.

Il venait à peine de se présenter que Kinto l'agressa.

« Quand on se présente, on retire sa capuche ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

Natsu hésita, mais un regard de Hanabi lui fit comprendre qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il repoussa le tissu en arrière, dévoilant ses oreilles rousses.

Kinto le regarda un instant puis éclata de rire en faisait une pirouette. Elle écarta les bras et déclara d'une voix forte, et un soupçon amère :

« Bienvenue à la parade des monstres ! »

La main d'Hanabi s'imprima sur sa joue avec force.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. » Siffla l'anbu.

« C'est ainsi qu'on nous appelle ! » Répliqua Kinto avec un froncement du nez.

Une grimace haineuse lui tordit les traits.

« C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelle tous les jours ! » Cracha-t-elle. « C'est parce qu'on m'appelle ainsi que je suis en équipe avec Aki ! »

« Je. T'interdis. De. Dire. Ca. » Répéta Hanabi d'une voix hachée.

« Je dis ce que je veux ! » La défia la jeune kunoichi. « Je dis et pense ce que je veux, si eux peuvent le faire ! »

« Tu es pitoyable, Kinto. » Dit Aki.

C'était la première voix qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait une voix forte, assez rauque et assez grave pour signifier qu'il avait déjà mué.

Son intervention avait suffi à calmer Kinto.

« Je sais. » Dit celle-ci en baissant la tête. « Toujours. »

Aki pencha la tête. La jeune fille se tourna vers Natsu.

« Je suis l'héritière du Byakûgan. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Aki descend de la lignée du Sharingan. Les familles héréditaires ne sont pas très bien vues par ici. »

Le renard garda le silence.

« Quel est ta famille ? » Demanda Kinto avec curiosité.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Kinto. » La coupa Hanabi d'une voix glaciale.

La kunoichi acquiesça, sans quitter Natsu des yeux. Celui-ci la défia d'un regard mauvais de pousser plus en avant ses questions. Finalement, elle détourna la tête.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, ses yeux étaient bordés de veines saillantes et ses iris avaient totalement disparus. Natsu eut un léger mouvement de surprise.

« Ca, c'était le Byakûgan. » Dit-elle en revenant à la normale.

Brusquement, sa main plongea vers sa sacoche à kunais et en projeta un en direction d'Aki. Le garçon se pencha en arrière et le kunai lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Mais le temps, qu'il se relève, Kinto était sur lui. Il se dégagea d'une torsion.

« Tu as perdu. » Dit-elle en montrant le bandeau.

Aki grogna. Il se tourna vers Kinto et Natsu vit enfin son second œil. Celui-ci, au lieu d'être vert comme le premier, était formé d'un cercle noir noyé dans le rouge et l'intérieur, trois flammes tournaient.

« Ca, c'est le Sharingan. »

« Kinto, rends-lui maintenant. » Ordonna Hanabi sans quitter des yeux le livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser. » Se renfrogna Kinto en lançant le bandeau en direction de son propriétaire.

« Tu sais bien que c'est désagréable pour lui. Si je t'obligeais à garder le Byakûgan 24h sur 24, tu n'apprécierais pas. » Dit l'Anbu, toujours plongée dans son bouquin.

« Tu fréquentes trop Kakashi. » Fit Kinto en haussant un sourcil.

« Ta mère aussi dit ça. » Répondit distraitement Hanabi. « Mais je ne suis pas responsable du fait que cet idiot n'arrive pas à se dépêtrer de ses mélis-mélos sentimentaux avec Iruka. »

Kinto agita la main en signe d'abandon.

Natsu jeta un regard autour de lui et rencontra celui d'Aki qui l'observait en silence, son bandeau replacé. Il haussa un sourcil, le brun fronça les siens.

« Bon, on va y aller. » Annonça Hanabi en refermant son livre d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

« Où ? » Demanda Kinto.

« D'abord, je vais vous faire passer un petit test dont Kakashi m'a donné l'idée. » Hanabi eut un sourire carnassier. « Et ensuite, on ira se renseigner sur les missions disponibles ce mois-ci. »

« On ne pourrait pas arrêter les classes C ? » Protesta Aki.

« Tu t'améliores Akinounet, tu fais deux phrases dans la journée maintenant. » Commenta Kinto.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon lui envoya un kunai qu'elle rattrapa facilement et lui relança.

« Tu baisses, Aki, tu baisses. »

Le concerné l'ignora.

« Sensei ? » Répéta-t-il.

Hanabi haussa les épaules.

« On fera avec ce qu'on aura. » Dit-elle.

Aki grogna, Kinto aussi.

« Aki n'a pas tort, pour une fois » Grommela l'héritière du Byakûgan.

(« Comment ça, pour une fois ? »)

« C'est fatiguant d'escorter des trouillards, au bout d'un moment. Konoha-Suna, y en a par-dessus la tête ! » Continua-t-elle en agitant les bras. « La dernière mission de classe B qu'on a eu, c'était il y a quatre mois ! »

Hanabi se fendit d'un sourire inquiètant.

« Eh bien, on va essayer une classe A, cette fois-ci. » Articula-t-elle soigneusement. « Je suis sûre que ça vous plaira. »

Kinto se figea.

« Oui, bon, ce n'est pas la peine de partir vers les extrèmes non plus. » S'affola-t-elle. « Une classe B, c'est tout ce que je demande, pas plus. »

« Oh mais si. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous… comment dire… fassiez vos preuves. Et puis il n'est pas question que vous vous laissiez dépasser par les élèves de Sasuke, n'est-ce-pas ? » Argumenta Hanabi. « Sans vouloir te vexer, Aki. »

Natsu sursauta. Il attrapa Hanabi par la manche et tira dessus d'un coup sec.

« Hanabi-sensei, qui est Sasuke ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Ses joues le brulèrent et il sentit ses marques faciales se développer. Il sentait que son contrôle de lui-même lui échappait et se dépêcha de lacher l'anbu avant que celle-ci ne le tue par ses propres moyens.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'appliqua à retrouver une respiration normale.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Mais le changement était trop avancé pour qu'il puisse revenir sans dommage, et l'effort qu'il fit pour annuler son changement l'épuisa. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Petit Prince ? » L'appela une voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tsunade. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et récula précipitamment.

Tsunade eut une expression vexée mais garda le silence.

Natsu ferma les yeux et aussitôt, l'un de ses cinq sens au repos, un autre prit le dessus et il fut envahi par les odeurs. Antiseptiques, médicaments, Tsunade, Hanabi, Kinto et Aki s'en distinguaient, plus d'autres odeurs qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il fronça le nez et rouvrit les yeux.

« Pour une première journée, c'est prometteur. » Ironisa quelqu'un.

Natsu tourna les yeux vers l'origine de la voix et découvrit un homme aux cheveux gris, mais d'une couleur trop brillante pour être due à la vieillesse. D'ailleurs, l'homme ne paraissait pas vieux. Il avait peut-être dis ou quinze ans de plus que son père.

Un autre personne renifla moqueusement – Aki, Natsu le sut sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Il y eut un bruit de giffle en provenance du même endroit – Kinto. Natsu sourit. Au besoin, il pourrait les repérer facilement.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ça fait tout de même trois heures que tu dors comme un bienheureux alors il va falloir penser à y aller. J'ai un test intéressant à vous faire sub… passer. » Se rattrapa Hanabi.

Natsu grimaça.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » Sourit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Natsu remarqua que son bandeau ninja masquait l'un de ses yeux, de la même manière que le tissu noir d'Aki.

« Ca pourrait être intéressant. » Admit Hanabi.

« Les héritiers de ton équipe, c'est ça qui te titille, hein, Kakashi ? » Se moqua Tsunade.

« Surtout l'un des deux, ne ? » Fit Hanabi en souriant.

« Tu fréquentes trop Kurenaï, Hanabi. » Répliqua Kakashi.

La concernée leva les bras au ciel.

« A vous entendre, je fréquente trop toutes mes connaissances ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Bon, allez les nains, on y va. »

« Tu fréquentes trop Anko, aussi. » Nota Tsunade.

Hanabi eut un haussement d'épaule fataliste et sortit.

Aki et Kinto suivirent en se chamaillant.

Natsu jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant la femme aux yeux blancs de la veille – Hinata – et, à côté d'elle, un homme aux cheveux couleur chocolat qui possédait une cicatrice en travers du nez.

Puis il s'aperçut que son équipe était déjà loin, poussa un juron et se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

« Où va-t-on ? » Haleta-t-il en arrivant à hauteur de Kinto qui avait ralenti pour l'attendre.

« Aucune idée. » dit celle-ci. « On suit Hanabi. »

Justement, celle-ci venait de grimper d'un bond sur un toit. Les trois genins la suivirent.

« Pourquoi par là, Sensei ? » Demanda Natsu.

« Parce que j'en ai par-dessus la tête de perdre mon temps au milieu des piétons. Allez, on y va. » Répondit-elle en s'élançant.

Ntasu se rendit compte sue sa nouvelle enseignante ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin au bout de quelques minutes. Il freina sur les tuiles en dérapant de manière plus ou moins controlée. Hanabi s'arrêta à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est plutôt à vous de me le dire ! » S'agaça-t-il.

Hanabi soupira.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement. »

Elle avança la main en direction des marques faciales de Natsu et celui-ci recula, plus par réflexe que par peur. Elle stoppa son geste, comme à regret.

« Ton père avait les mêmes. » Sourit-elle. « Mais il n'avait pas les… » Elle fit un mouvement autour de sa tête. « Oreilles. »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Normal. » Dit-il. « Je suis né avec du sang yohko dans les veines. Pas lui. »

Il s'élança pour rejoindre Aki et Kinto qui les attendaient sur un toit un peu plus en avant. Hanabi le dépassa et ils reprirent leur chemin.

Puis, assez brusquement, Hanabi se laissa chuter au sol. Aki et Kinto la suivirent sans hésitation et Natsu, après un bref instant d'anxiété, sauta à leur suite.

Il avait eu raison d'hésiter, car ce dans quoi il manqua atterir était composé d'H2O. Il eut à peine le temps de doser son chakra et dérapa sur une bonne trentaine de mètres d'eau.

Ses coéquipiers se trouvaient sur la rive.

« Tu te débrouilles bien. » Concéda Hanabi.

« J'ai eu un bon maître. » Répliqua-t-il en la défiant du regard.

Hanabi étouffa un petit rire moqueur.

« Il a dû beaucoup changer, alors. »

Natsu se renfrogna, vexé. On ne parlait pas ainsi de son père.

« Ne te vexe pas pour si peu. »

Natsu garda le silence.

« J'ai bien connu Naruto. » Dit-elle, sérieuse tout à coup.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

« Il m'a tellement appris… » Murmura-t-elle, tout en contemplant sa main d'un air absent.

Elle serra le poing d'un geste brusque.

« Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle avec un regard sadique.

Natsu préféra se taire.

« Le test est très simple : j'ai ici deux clochettes. » Elle agita les petits grelots sous leur nez. « Il vous suffit d'en attraper une pour que je sois satisfaite. Ok ? » Fit-elle en les accrochant à sa ceinture.

« Evidemment, à l'endroit le moins vulnérable de sa personne. » Grogna Kinto en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière.

« Comme si j'allais vous faire des faveurs. » La provoqua Hanabi, avant de disparaître.

Elle amena sa main entre ses deux yeux, deux doigts relevés, et déclencha le Byakûgan. Les veines apparurent autour de ses yeux.

« On y va. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents, marquant sa ressemblance avec Hanabi.

Aki sourit – légèrement, il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin tout de même – et releva son bandeau, révélant son Sharingan. Puis il enchaîna rapidement une suite de signes et son second œil rougit et prit la teinte particulière de la technique héréditaire des Uchiha.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda Kinto.

« Ca devrait aller. » Répondit Aki.

Natsu défit son bandeau ninja qu'il accrocha autour de sa taille et le remplaça par des lunettes d'aviateur qu'il plaça simplement sur son front, sans les rabattre sur ses yeux.

Kinto se retourna.

« Aki, tu surveilles en hauteur, Natsu, tu t'occupes du sol. Je prends vos angles morts. » Ordonna Kinto en enchaînant une suite de signes.

Elle continua par la suite à donner ses instructions par les signes.

On ne sait pas où elle est. Si elle a déclenché le Byakûgan, elle n'a pas d'angle mort et nous ne pourrons pas compter sur l'effet de surprise. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait utilisé pour nous, mais on ne sait jamais. Il ne sert à rien de l'attaquer de loin, le corps à corps est de loin la solution la plus efficace, mais je doute que l'on parvienne à faire autre chose que toucher les clochettes. Mais d'abord, il faut la trouver.

Natsu et Aki acquièscèrent puis le garçon au sharingan sauta et disparut dans les frondaisons des arbres. Kinto échangea un regard avec Natsu puis s'évapora dans les fourrés.

Le renard se laissa tomber au sol.

« Récapitulons. » Marmonna-t-il. « Il y a deux cloches, et nous sommes trois. Hanabi-sensei a le Byakûgan, mais Kinto aussi. En même temps, Hanabi doit mieux le contrôler, et si elle est anbu, elle ne doit pas se reposer uniquement sur ça. »

Il porta la main devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

« Kinto ! » Appela-t-il.

A peine avait-il appelé que ses deux coéquipiers arrivaient.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ! » Siffla Kinto avec colère. « Tu veux qu'elle nous repère ? »

« On veut qu'elle nous repère. » Fit remarquer Natsu. « Et dans tous les cas, je doute qu'elle ne sache pas où nous nous trouvons. Mais regarde là-haut, plutôt. » Ajouta-t-il en levant le doigt vers le ciel.

Kinto leva la tête et porta presque immédiatement la main à ses yeux en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

« Je le savais. » Marmonna Natsu. « Le Byakûgan vous permet une vision beaucoup plus précise que la notre, mais du coup, la lumière est d'autant plus douloureuse. »

Il bloqua le poing de Kinto avant que celui-ci ne vienne s'écraser sur sa joue.

« Je m'excuse. » Dit-il simplement.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir ! » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Tu aurais regardé ? » Demanda Aki d'un ton moqueur.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Pas la peine de t'agacer. » Répliqua Aki en esquivant un kunai.

La jeune fille grogna en arrachant son arme de l'arbre où elle était allée s'enfoncer.

« Je-ne-suis-ABSOLUMENT PAS-énervée. » Articula-t-elle en agitant le kunai sous le nez d'Aki.

« Pose ça, tu veux ? » Déjà que tu es dangereuse avec un simple foulard. » Ironisa-t-il en reculant d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée de la furie.

« En plus, ça ne sert à rien, ton histoire, renard ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers Natsu. « Hanabi maîtrise bien plus de techniques que nous, l'empêcher de se servir du Byakûgan ne nous servira pas plus que ça ! »

« Qui parle de la priver du Byakûgan ? Elle ne s'en sert de toutes façons pas ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement. »

« Ce qu'on est en train de chercher, c'est… »

« Où elle est. » Compléta Aki avec une expression surprise.

« Mais bien sûr ! » S'exclama Kinto. « Qui penserait à regarder dans le soleil ! »

Natsu sourit.

« Vous savez, habituellement, quand on prépare quelque chose, on ne le fait pas à découvert, les nains. » Dit Hanabi.

Natsu sursauta violemment. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Hanabi lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« La rivière ! » S'exclama Kinto à côté de lui. « Elle va à la rivière ! »

Aki et Natsu s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. La jeune fille était sacrèment entrainée, car elle courrait très vite. Puis son pied glissa sur une pierre et elle s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol.

« Pas douée. » Commenta Aki lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau.

Kinto ignora la main tendue de son coéquipier et resta allongée au sol. Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Il va falloir s'y mettre, non ? » Dit-il en enfilant un gant.

Kinto acquiesça et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle la retira, elle utilisait de nouveau le Byakûgan.

Natsu haussa les sourcils. Il remit ses lunettes en place et sourit en montrant les dents.

« Dans l'eau ? » Demanda Aki.

Kinto acquiesça. Uchiha plaqua ses deux mains sur le sol et une longue ligne traversa l'étendue qui séparait l'eau des trois genins. La rivière explosa en une immanse gerbe d'eau. Hanabi sauta au milieu de ses trois élèves.

« Et vous osez penser que c'est suffisant ? » Demanda-t-elle en menaçant Kinto d'un kunai et Aki de sa main chargée de chakra.

Natsu fonça sur elle et elle se rejeta en arrière pour éviter son coup de pied, libérant Kinto et Aki du même coup.

Le renard lança un nouveau coup de pied qui fut bloqué puis enchaîna avec des attaques de la main, toutes contrées. La main d'Hanabi se glissa dans sa garde et ses doigts vinrent occasionner une douleur au creux de l'articulation du bras gauche de Naruto La décharge de chakra l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres..

Il atterit violemment sur le dos et le choc le fit se cambrer. Il se mordit la langue dans un même mouvement et cracha le sang qui coulait. Il se releva, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Il repartit à l'attaque et les doigts d'Hanabi trouvèrent cette fois-ci le chemin de son flanc. Il tomba à terre en vomissant du sang, la nuque exposée. Hanabi appliqua un coup sec du plat de la main et Natsu s'effondra, immobilisé, la face contre le sol.

Il entendit Kinto hurler une floppée d'injures colorées à l'adresse d'Hanabi, un bruit de clochettes puis le son d'un corps qui tombe au sol.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à tourner la tête, ce fut pour se retrouver face à face avec Hanabi, qui agita les deux clochettes sous son nez avant de se redresser.

« Va falloir vous améliorer. » Ironisa-t-elle. « Vous pourrez retrouver votre liberté de mouvement d'ici une demi-heure, selon mes estimations. »

« Selon tes estimations ? » Hurla Kinto. « Va te faire voir chez les samourais, vieille peau ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Ko : **Kinto Oo

**Kinto :** Vui ? è.é

**Ko :** T'es une névrosée oO

**Kinto :** et alors ? è.é

**Ko :** JVEUX DES PERSOS NORMAAAAAAAAUX ! TOT

* * *

**RARs :**

Merci à Goudoux, Onarluca, Karasu999, Kirane, Marion Gasnet, Zagan, Mydaya, Roka223.

Babel 121 : Pas grave pour le lâchage, je m'en sors XD Au passage, ta Kinto, elle commence à prendre des allures de névrosée entre mes mains v.v Bisous neesan 3

Remi : Roh, c'est gentil tous ces compliment ) Néanmoins, quand tu dis qu'on se fout d'HP comme de notre premier balai, je ne peux pas être d'accord, vu le temps que je passe sur une certaine fic XD

Pour la question des détails, je préfère tout de même en donner, tout en m'efforçant de maintenir la qualité du texte, car sinon il me semble que l'histoire n'est guère compréhensible, lol.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas abandonné cette fic, surtout que je peux l'écrire quasiment sans tenir compte du manga XD

Bref, merci pour ta review et tes compliments 3

Sakoni : Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Mwahahahaha. Hum. Pardon. Private joke, comprenne qui pourra. La mère de Natsu c'est secret défense, ça tombe sous le sceau du spoiler XD Merci pour ta review.

Marionette : Pardoooooooooooooon, je m'excuuuuuuuse. Mais bon, maintenant t'es au courant hein ? Bisous 3 (Que soit avec toi aussi, petit scarabée XD)

Darkshadow999 : Eh oui, Naruto papa XD et Sasuke aussi, mais pour la conceptrice, je pense que vous allez comprendre rapidement X3 Merci pour ta review.

Cassandra : Secreeeeeeet défense-euh ! Merci pour les compliments


End file.
